The niece of Sherlock Holmes
by Wanderersdaughter
Summary: So this is my first story on here so it might be horrible just saying and I'm not good a summerys :P /, Sherlock's niece comes in for a little while but why? does Sherlock want her? Did he really just need her for bait or was there something more... OC


Sherlock Short  
Ashley Holmes

_(This is my first story I posted on here so its not that great and please don't hate on me...this is after awhile Sherlock and John have moved in a little after a study in pink and I know I spelt niece wrong in the title...)_

_(Sherlock paced Around, John sitting shook his head)  
_JOHN: Do you always do this  
SHERLOCK: She should be here by now,  
JOHN: What's wrong with you?  
SHERLOCK: Ashley she should be here  
JOHN: Who?

_(There are knocks on the door, Sherlock bolts down the Stairs)  
_SHERLOCK: Ashley come in  
ASH: Uncle Sherlock!  
_(John mouths Uncle, confused)  
_SHERLOCK: Come along, Ashley  
ASH: You can call me Ash, Ashley doesn't really work for me  
SHERLOCK: John this is Ashley my niece

JOHN: Hello, Niece? Meaning your Mycroft's daughter?  
ASH: no, Mycroft's my uncle to  
JOHN: So...you have another brother  
SHERLOCK: Its confusing  
ASH: Yeah very it'll hurt your head  
_(Sherlock sits down, John Smirks at Him)  
_ASH: You didn't tell him did you?  
SHERLOCK: No  
JOHN: Tell me what?

ASH: Fine then, Mr Holmes ill go to Carls  
SHERLOCK: Carls! he's not even family?!  
JOHN: Wait what?  
ASH: Alright, John my father is Martin Holmes He is Sherlock's...  
_(Ash turns to Sherlock)  
_ASH: Is my dad and His brother  
SHERLOCK: Brother three times removed  
JOHN: Your accent what is it?  
ASH: Not American  
JOHN: hmmm-mmm  
ASH: I'm moving here for school, Sherlock told his brother my father i could stay with you two But its intruding so I'm going to a friends hou-  
JOHN: Its alright for you to stay there's a couch right there or-  
SHERLOCK: Its settled Ashley stays with us

ASH: Mycroft said he wanted to come and See me to  
SHERLOCK: How do you know, you don't even have a phone  
ASH: He Just texted you meaning he either is checking in on me or he's coming over  
JOHN: She's just like you, Sherlock  
SHERLOCK: But-  
ASH:...I'm joking His car just pulled in  
JOHN:...I like her  
_(Ash smiled)_

_(Mycroft Walked up the stairs)  
_MYCROFT: Hello  
ASH: Uncle  
_(Ash hugged Mycroft he smiled at her)  
_MYCROFT: You know if your uncomfterble here you can come stay with me  
SHERLOCK: She's fine here  
JOHN:_(Sarcastic)_ Ya she's got a couch and everything  
SHERLOCK: There's a room to the left  
JOHN: That's-  
SHERLOCK: Right!  
ASH: Well I'm going to go unpack  
_(Mycroft Pats Ash's head, When Ash leaves Mycroft gets serious even a little scary)  
_MYCROFT: Is she alright  
SHERLOCK: She's Fine , Everything is fine she suspects nothing  
JOHN: What?  
MYCROFT: You didn't tell him  
SHERLOCK: He doesn't need to know  
JOHN: Know what?  
MYCROFT: He has the right to know  
SHERLOCK: Why?  
MYCROFT: Because  
JOHN: Someone tell me what's going on?!

_(Sherlock and Mycroft Look at each other then look to John)  
_SHERLOCK: Well you see John  
MYCROFT: Ashley is what going to stay with you and John for a long while  
JOHN: Yeah and I'm fine with that but why?  
SHERLOCK: She's going to school here that's all he needs to know  
MYCROFT: Tell him what your using her for  
JOHN: What are you using her for?  
SHERLOCK: Well we kind of need her for...  
MYCROFT: Bait  
JOHN:...What...Bait!?  
_(Mycroft and Sherlock Jump when he yells it "sssshhhh!" They both yell"  
_JOHN: Your using your fourteen year old niece for bait?  
SHERLOCK:...No...Well yes...  
JOHN: are you insane?!  
MYCROFT: It was my idea, John  
JOHN: Well...What?!  
SHERLOCK: The killer targets young girls with dark hair and bangs wearing a lot of black  
JOHN:...She doesn't have Bangs?

MYCROFT: Not yet  
JOHN: I can't believe-  
_(Ash comes out Hair in a Ponytail)  
_SHERLOCK: Ashley...  
ASH: Call me ash Uncle  
SHERLOCK: Ash...Um i need to make a proposition with you...  
_(Ash's eye's widen a few minutes Later Sherlock and Ash are running around the room Sherlock with a pair of scissors)  
_ASH: Liar! Fraud!  
_(She throws pillows at them)  
_SHERLOCK: come on Ash its a-  
ASH: Bait! Bait!  
MYCROFT: Why did you tell her?  
JOHN: it slipped out

_(Ash jumped over the couch hiding behind John)  
_ASH: Explain again What does this killer do?  
SHERLOCK:(Sigh) He Injects the victims with a toxin not poisons of course then-  
_(Ash sighs And holds her head)  
_ASH: promise me You wont let me die?  
JOHN: Your go-  
SHERLOCK: I promise  
ASH:_(Sighing) _Alright but if mom finds out and sends me back home I'm so never ever sending a Christmas card ever, ever again!  
SHERLOCK: Ill manage  
_(Ash sighs again John looked at her She tightened her grip on her sweater for a moment and then gave up her will and walked over to Sherlock John felt something for her something as if he had to protect her as if she was under his care now)_

_Moments later Ash is standing on a dark street she's walking around a big sweater on and a pencil skirt hair messy and sneakers She's walking all around Lestrade Is watching from a distance  
_LESTARDE WALKIE TALKIE: Your sure about this, Kid?  
ASH MIC: No but what the hell right  
LESTARDE: Alright begin to your left  
(_Ash starts to walk down the street to her left it appears John and Sherlock are walking behind her far behind her)_

_A Another man has started to fallow  
_ASH MIC: What do i do?  
LESTARDE: Walk faster, Ash  
ASH MIC: I'm scared  
LESTARDE: Its alright iv got you-  
SHERLOCK MIC: Ash turn to your right there's a dead end well it appears to be one there's a little place for you to sneak out of and Lestrade get your men on them  
LESTARDE MIC: Sherlock How?!  
ASH: Not the time guys!  
MAN: Hey miss!  
ASH: Oh shi-

MAN: Miss?  
_(He runs up to her and Grabs her arm)  
_ASH: Lets go of me  
(_the man Quickly releases her)_  
MAN: Sorry i was just wondering where may i find the YMCA  
_(Ash sighs and smiles at him)  
_ASH: I'm sorry i don't know  
MAN: No problem thanks a lot  
_(Ash smiles as the man walks away)  
_ASH: false alarm  
_(Lestrade,Sherlock and John all sigh in relief)  
(Ash stopped a car pulled over the window rolled down and She was grabbed in)  
_ASH: Sher-!  
SHERLOCK: Ashley!  
_(Sherlock ran around running after the car, He chased after it for awhile until it got away He looked angrily and striked the side walk)  
(John comes running from behind)  
_JOHN: What happened?!  
SHERLOCK: She's gone! we have to find her...Now!


End file.
